novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Galago
Galagos, also known as bushbabies, bush babies, or nagapies (meaning "little night monkeys" in Afrikaans) are a family of small mostly-nocturnal primates native to continental Africa, Europe, and Austalia, while they make up the two subfamilies, the Galagidae (also sometimes called Galagonidae) and the Chirosapidae. They are sometimes included as a subfamily within the Lorisidae or Loridae. According to some accounts, the name "bushbaby" comes from either the animal's cries or its appearance. The Afrikaans name nagapie is because they are almost exclusively seen at night, while the Ghanaian name aposor is given to them because of their firm grip on branches. In both variety and abundance, the bushbabies are among the most successful strepsirrhine primates in (mainland) Africa, according to the African Wildlife Foundation. Some species are named lemurs, yet despite their names or appearances, they are not lemurs and only evolved lemur-like appearances due to convergent evolution. Some species are threatened by habitat loss and, in few species, are on the brink of extinction, but conservationists are trying to protect them. However, not all are threatened by human activities, many are even common and adapted to deal with most human activities, including being able to adapt to life in the cities and suburbs. Galagidae (example species) Brown Greater Galago.jpg|Octolemur crassicaudatus (brown greater galago). Silvery Greater Galago.jpg|Octolemur monteiri (silvery greater galago). Northern Greater Galago.jpg|Octolemur garnettii (northern greater galago). Senegal Bushbaby.jpg|Galago senegalensis (Senegal bushbaby). Mohol Bushbaby.jpg|Galago moholi (Mohol bushbaby). Northern Needle-Clawed Bushbaby.jpg|Euoticus pallidus (northern needle-clawed bushbaby). Grant's Bushbaby.jpg|Galagoides granti (Grant's bushbaby). Prince Demidoff's Bushbaby.jpg|Galagoides demidovii (Prince Demidoff's bushbaby). Bioko Allen's Bushbaby.jpg|Sciurocheirus alleni (Bioko Allen's bushbaby). Chirosapidae Sciurocheiroids.jpg|Sciurocheiroids sp.: 1. S. diamondi (greater black-tipped bushbaby); 2. S. venustus (lovely bushbaby). Nyx.jpg|Nyx sp.: 3. N. articaudatus (little gray bushbaby), 4. N. disparilis (brown-and-gray bushbaby), 5. N. elucubro (gold-and-brown bushbaby), 6. N. leniotus (masked brown bushbaby), 7. N. lucifugus (black-and-white bushbaby), 8. N. microtis (small-eared little bushbaby), 9. N. mulsus (red-backed bushbaby), 10 N. musculus (great gray bushbaby), 11. N. petaurum (dark gray bushbaby), 12. N. poliocephalus (silvery-backed bushbaby), 13. N, pygmaeus (golden-bottom bushbaby). Glipora.jpg|Glipora sp.: 14. G. kirini (red ruffed bushbaby), 15. G. trivirgata (brown ruffed bushbaby), 16. G. ferrandoae (brown-and-gray ruffed bushbaby). Iropocus.jpg|Iropocus sp.: 17. I. gigans (great brown-and-blonde bushbaby), 18. I. vickeryi (orange-and-brown bushbaby). Alectrona.jpg|Alectrona sp.: 19. A. diversus (brown-topped bushbaby), 20. A. lactus (brown scribbled bushbaby), 21. A. principium (red-eyed gray bushbaby), 22. A. unbraculum (black-topped bushbaby), 23. A. hesperus (pink-tailed bushbaby). Paracheirus.jpg|Paracheirus sp.: 24. P. caballicaudis (horse-tailed graceful lemur), 25. P. capensis (Cape graceful lemur), 26. P. johnsoni (Johnson's graceful lemur). Nesocolous.jpg|Nesocolous littoralis (redtip graceful lemur). Micropropithecus.jpg|Micropropithecus eos (eastern graceful lemur). Mesocheirus.jpg|Mesocheirus sp.: 29. M. angolensis (Angolan crowned lemur), 30. M. lemuroides (red-flanked lemur), 31. M. senegalensis (teddy bear lemur). Sericalla.jpg|Sericalla sp.: 32. S. belessa (common beautiful lemur), 33. S. pusilla (pygmy beautiful lemur), 34. S. pumilio (tufted-eared beautiful lemur), 35. S. sangraria (bleeding-heart beautiful lemur). Potamailurus.jpg|Potamailurus venusta (river oceanala). Chamenius.jpg|Chamenius sp.: 37. C. belzebuth (frilled oceanala), 38. C. maritimus (coastal oceanala), 39. C. bermudensis (Bermuda oceanala), 40. C. cathiah (Cape oceanala), 41. C. marinus (Atlantic oceanala). Peranemus.jpg|Peranemus sp.: 42. P. europaeus (European graceful lemur), 43. P. pensus (blonde graceful lemur), 44. P. kooni (black-faced graceful lemur), 45. P. tenuis (flaming graceful lemur), 46. P. ulothrix (flat-tailed graceful lemur). Entomolestes.jpg|Entolestes species: 47. E. major (greater kangaroo-hare lemur). 48. E. leporoides (common kangaroo-hare lemur). Eudipus.jpg|Eudipus ctenocaudis (comb-tailed jerboa lemur). Notosimus.jpg|Notosimus macropus (nuaga). Chirosapus.jpg|Chirosapus sp.: 51. C. robustus (gray-mantled robust lemur), 52. C. melicheirus (dark-handed robust lemur), 53. C. flavicauda (yellow-tailed lemur), 54. C. dorsalis (back-striped lemur). Leptonosoma.jpg|Leptonosoma sp.: 55. L. gracilis (Australian graceful lemur), 56. L. melogena (black-cheeked graceful lemur), 57. L. sinensis (white-sided graceful lemur). Nanochirus.jpg|Nanochirus minor (little red-backed lemur). Phobadapis.jpg|Phobadapis ursinus (ursine thick lemur). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Bipedal Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Carnivores Category:Insectivores Category:Metazoica Species